This invention relates to a coating composition and in particular to a coating composition of an aryloxysulfone copolymer.
Home and industrial bakeware and cookware require finishes that have good food release properties, thermal stability and are durable. Also, the exterior areas of cookware such as fry pans, covers for fry pans, the sides and bottoms of electric cooking appliances require finishes that are tough, durable, thermally stable, and have release properties. Finishes of fluorocarbon polymers have been used and form high quality release coatings but the durability of these finishes could be improved. Polysulfone resins are tough and durable and are well known in the art as shown by Vogel U.S. Pat. No. 3,321,449, issued May 23, 1967; D'Alessandro U.S. Pat. No. 3,355,272, issued Nov. 28, 1967; Cohen et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,518,272, issued June 30, 1970; Pietrusze et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,536,665, issued Oct. 27, 1970 and British Pat. No. 1,122,192, published July 31, 1968. However, it has not been possible to Dispersions of high quality release coatings from these resins. Dispersionsof polyarylsulfones and fluorinated polyphenylene oxide polymers are shown in Whittemore et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,471,587, issued Oct. 7, 1969 but these dispersions do not form the high quality finishes that are required for many uses.
The novel coating composition of this invention has excellent adhesion to all types of substrates and is tough, durable and thermally stable and has excellent release properties.